


Sublimation

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, SPN season 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Discussion entre Charlie et Chuck, prenant place dans le Paradis de Charlie, vers la mi-saison 12 (surtout centrée sur Destiel).





	Sublimation

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite surtout pour le fun, imaginer la scène me faisait sourire :-)

« Il se passe quoi exactement entre Dean et Cas ? » demanda Charlie d’une voix distraite en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. « Ils comptent se bouffer des yeux jusqu’à mourir de vieillesse ? »

« Techniquement, Castiel ne peut pas mourir de vieillesse, » répondit Chuck en tournant le regard vers elle. Il était installé sur une vieille chaise à bascule, sur le perron d’une maison en bois ancien, aux côtés de la jeune rousse. Devant eux défilaient plusieurs bouts de vie des Winchesters, sur un écran de fumée suspendu dans les airs.

« Laissez-moi reformuler alors… Quelque chose va finir par se passer ? Non, parce que je crains que ça finisse en auto-combustion cette histoire… Je me disais, vous êtes Dieu, vous savez peut-être deux ou trois trucs, ou vous pourriez peut-être… vous savez… » finit-elle en agitant son doigt en direction de l’écran . « Faire avancer les choses. »

Chuck eut un sourire amusé, laissant transparaître qu’il en savait plus qu’il ne le disait.

« Vous pouvez me le dire, je suis morte de toute façon, c’est pas comme si j’allais leur en parler, » dit-elle en mordant à nouveau dans son sandwich. Elle émit un murmure appréciateur.

« C’est _vraiment_ délicieux, je crois que je n’ai jamais mangé un truc aussi bon de mon vivant ! »

« On est au Paradis, Charlie, tout y est sublimé. »

Elle fit une moue appréciative.

« J’aime ton choix de Paradis d’ailleurs, » ajouta t-il en regardant autour de lui. « Plus paisible que le Comic Con que tu t’étais choisi précédemment. Et un lieu chargé en symboliques… » 

Charlie hocha la tête, un fantôme de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. « On venait toujours ici avec ma mère, je m’y sens bien. » 

Un silence de quelques secondes s’installa, uniquement agrémenté par le chant des cigales, et finit par se prolonger.

« Jolie esquive de la question », ajouta t-elle après un moment. « Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser, » déclara t-elle en stoppant ses mouvements de mastication, tournant son regard vers Chuck.

Celui-ci leva la main vers elle, en signe d’indifférence. 

« Charlie, tu as déjà été investie dans un livre ou une série ? » Il posait la question, mais connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle leva un sourcil surpris, pointant l’évidence de la réponse. « Duh! » 

« Tu aimais les spoilers ? »

« Certainement pas, » répondit t-elle farouchement.

Chuck eut un sourire appréciateur. « Alors, laisse l’histoire se dérouler et tu verras bien où elle t’emmène. »

« Mais là, ce n’est pas une série. Et je rappelle que je suis morte de toute façon. » 

« Avec mes créations sont venues des choses que je n’avais pas anticipées, dont le libre-arbitre. C’est ce qui rend les êtres qui foulent cette Terre si intéressants, ils sont libres des directions que peuvent prendre leurs vies. Je peux savoir quelle sera l’issue sans connaître le parcours qui les amènera à cette issue. »

« Ca promet… »

Elle prit un temps de considération, un verre de thé glacé désormais entre ses mains, laissant son regard se perdre dans les champs qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

« Si j’avais su qu’un jour je me trouverais sur un vieux siège à bascule en compagnie de Dieu, à parler de spoilers… » dit la jeune femme les yeux écarquillés.

« A ta mort, Charlie, » lança Chuck avec un sourire, amenant son propre verre à la rencontre de celui de la jeune femme pour trinquer. « Puisse t-elle être éternellement heureuse. »


End file.
